1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated containers for maintaining products in a cold or hot condition and more particularly, to an insulated beverage container which is characterized by a cylindrical shell encapsulating an insulation tube having a tube bore for insertion of hot or cold, bottled or canned drinks. A pair of circular collars terminate each end of the insulation tube and are fitted with an upward-standing, circular collar lip which inserts in corresponding circular lip slots provided in a pair of lids which are attached to the collars, respectively, by means of an adjustable flexible strap. In a preferred embodiment the strap is inserted through aligned lid strap guides and collar strap guides provided in the lids and collars, respectively, and a clip is provided at one end of the strap for insertion in a corresponding clip receptacle located on the collars to secure at least one lid tightly on a corresponding collar. The insulated beverage container may be constructed in any desired length and diameter and is especially well suited to contain chilled beverage cans or bottles in the rigid tube. The insulation is typically closed-cell polyethylene and the exterior shell and collars may be constructed of high impact polystyrene, in non-exclusive particular. The circular collars are typically glued to the ends of the tube and the lids are constructed with a sufficiently close tolerance so that pressing the lids tightly on the collars creates a water-proof and air-proof seal.
Glass and canned food and beverage containers are normally maintained in a chilled or hot condition by immersion in ice, ice water, a refrigerated medium or in an insulated container of some description to maintain the heat or cold content at a desired level as long as possible. It-is particularly desirable to provide a small, compact highly efficient, substantially water and air-proof container which will maintain the contents of jars, bottles, cans and other containers in a hot or cold condition for a long period of time, for such applications as golfing, tennis, hiking, backpacking, camping, biking and like activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various coolers, containers and carrying devices provided with insulation designed to maintain jars, cans, bottles and other containers in a hot or cold condition, are well known in the art. Typical of these containers are small ice chests, thermos bottles and like devices which are insulated to maintain ice over a period of time and to contain both hot and cold liquids with a desired level of heat or cold over an extended period of time. One of the problems associated with these devices in the bulky nature and lack of compactness in the designs, thereby necessitating a considerable amount of space to store and locate the container. Furthermore, these devices are typically not extremely efficient in maintaining tile contents in an air and water-sealed condition.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved insulated container for containing food and beverage containers, which insulated container is compact, substantially air and water-tight and easily opened and closed at one or both ends to access one or more containers in the interior thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tubular insulated beverage container for containing food and beverage products sealed in jars, bottles or cans and maintaining the food and beverage products in a hot or cold condition for an extended period of time.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tubular insulated beverage container leaving removable lids at both ends for containing glass and metal food containers and maintaining the food in these containers in a hot or cold condition for an extended period of time.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a cylindrical insulated beverage container which is characterized by a high impact shell and an insulated tube fitted with circular end collars and removable lids for removably sealing food and beverage containers inside the insulated tube and maintaining the food and beverage in the food and beverage containers in a hot or cold condition for an extended period of time.